stranded_on_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Map
General Information The Map is Stranded On Earth's only game world, which features a wide variety of things from defensible homes to special machines to boost the users. Locations The following locations are all found on the game map: * Bridge and Small Homes - It lies at the center of the map, and is where both zombies and players spawn. There are a total of 6 Small Houses that are easy to fortify. * Mansion - The large white building in the Northern part of the map. It is often mistaken to be a Radio Station because of the satellite dish that sits on the roof. * Farmer Time's Mart - The small food mart that rests in the Northeastern corner of the map. It's a medium sized building that is very easy to fortify. * Howitzer - The large cannon-like weapon that sits next to a small house in the Northeastern part of the map. * Micro-Fort - A small fort of four small houses and some short barricades that lies in the East. * Highway Outpost - A military outpost that was set up on the highway in the Eastern part of the map. It's quite difficult to fortify. * Compound #1 - The first of three player compounds in the Southeast. * Mineshaft - A large mineshaft protected by two military outposts. The walls are just about high enough to stop singular zombies, however not a horde. The mineshaft itself is very secure and simple to fortify. It sits in the Southeastern corner. * Vortex Cave - The most important landmark in the game. Possibly the easiest place to fortify in the game, resting in the South. *Orphanage - In the southwest lies the Orphanage, a large building that is fairly easy to fortify. If you hear strange music in the background, the source is from here... *Compound #2 - The second of three player compounds in the Southwest. * School - A large educational center that has seen much better days. It is quite difficult to fortify, and zombies constantly attack from Fort Lazarius. It rests in the Southwest, next to the Orphanage. *Fort Lazarius - A massive military fort in the Southwestern corner of the map. The Military Zombies spawn here in large numbers, making it a dangerous place to try to capture. * Military Camp - A very open and undefended military campground. It is easily the hardest place to fortify, due to the zombies coming from the bridge and Fort Lazarius all at the same time, with little default defenses. It sits in the Western part of the map. * Compound #3 - The final player compound, resting in the Northwest. Trivia * During the winter months of the year, the ground is covered in snow. * During the autumn months, the grass and trees start to die and lose their green color. * The current map is at least 6 times smaller than what it will become in the future. Obsolete Map Information * Apartments - Removed due to large block count and other reasons * Ponds - Removed for unknown reasons Category:Location Category:Important